


Been away for a while

by supernaturalgirl85



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Little bit of smut, Minor Injuries, Restless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8010712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalgirl85/pseuds/supernaturalgirl85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you hate being hurt and having to lay around while everyone else is doing  stuff. But when Daryl comes back from a run  he makes it where you  don't mind as much anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Been away for a while

Why were you sitting here worrying ? You weren't one of those people that just sat and worried . You were the type to get out and do something . But unfortunately do an accident on the last run you were laid up with a bad sprang ankle and sitting. Around and worrying was about all you could do. 

Why were you worried? The last group that went on a supply run hadn't come back and that was three days ago. You knew where the were going it shouldn't taken them that long. You sigh and rolled off your bunk and tested your foot. Wincing a little at the pain. You grab one of the crutches that Hershel was letting you use and made you way slowly out to the main area.  
"What are you doing up young lady ?" Hershel asked you as soon as he spotted you from his spot at a table feeding Judith. " I can't lay in there anymore or I will go mad " you said  
"plus I am worried about Rick and the others." You said. He smiled kindly at you every since you had joined the group he had become like a father to you .  
" they will be fine Rick ,Glenn Daryl and Maggie all know what they are doing." he said " they will be just fine and he will be fine" he added and you looked down feeling heat in your cheeks  
" Do I make it that oblivious ?" you asked " not to everyone just to someone who is looking for the signs "he replied patting your hand " Daryl's as tough as you can get for someone in this world and he will be just fine. But I suggested when they get back that you have a talk with him. " he said standing up with Judith giving you sometime to think.  
************************  
It was early afternoon the next afternoon and you were outside trying to walk a little on your ankle with the help of the crutch .You weren't getting to far that when you heard the single honk of a car and you saw a car pulling up to the gates you saw Carl running up to the gates with keys in his hands .  
The car drove in and pulled to a stop. Everyone started heading that way to see what they had found. you slowly started to make you way over there too. Hershel came out along with Beth and Judith. Everyone was climbing out of the car looking tried but all in all in one piece.  
You sigh in relief. you once again started walking slowly over when you looked up and your heart did two things at one time it did a jump in your chest as you met a pair blue eyes staring straight at you. Then it took a complete nose dive into the pit of your stomach when you saw the scowl on his face and he started making his way towards you .  
The look on your face must have been something because you heard a chuckle sounding like Hershel next to you "  
What are you doing up? you suppose to be resting that ankle?" he snapped at you arms folded across his chest.  
"Well welcome home to you too" you mummer instead of answering his question and for a second you swore you heard him growl before he pick you up and threw you over his shoulder marching back into the prison you hearing cheers and laughter from behind you .  
You bit your cheek while he carried you back to you cell and waited till he had set you down.  
"What was that about I can be outside if I want I am tried of just laying around..' your words were cut off in the most surprising way as his lips crashed down yours and you grab onto his arms to support your shaky legs.  
He pulled away breathing heavy and staring down at you with those intense blue eyes " you need to rest that leg " he said as he started to leave.." but I am not going to just lay here all day .." you said and he turned back to look at you.  
" Get in bed I will be back " he said simply and left. you stood there for a second trying to figure out what to do. But you decided to listen to him.. his mood made you nervous not that he would hurt you . But after that kiss you weren't totally sure what to except from him.  
You laid down and curled up on your side watching as people passed by your cell. about 20 minute later he came back and threw the blanket on the door blocking out the sunlight and bring complete darkness to the room. You listen to him as he moved around for a second. Something soft hit the floor and your heart abut jumped out of your chest.  
As he crawled over you and settled next to you on the bed. He threw an arm around your middle pulling you closer.." you smiled at this.."  
is this your plan to make sure I don't get up ?" you asked.. He yawned. " yea I need to sleep and the only way to make sure you listen to what I say is to keep you with me"  
he said as he spoke his lips brush up against your ear and you bit your lip to keep from moaning but you did wiggle a little and he did it again kissing your ear a little .  
This time you did moan softly and he chuckled ."Are you having a problem there ?" he asked " yeah a big one he currently take up most of my bed. " you said and he chuckled and buried his face in side of your neck and sigh.  
You laid there for a long while just listening to his breathing become steadier and slower ..and feeling his whole body relax into you the arm around you seem to relax. You knew at this point you probably could have gotten up and he wouldn't have noticed but you didn't you were to comfortable. Soon his steady breathing turn into deep snores in your ear. Normally that would have bugged you .But this comfort you made you feel safe and you soon drifted off before you were aware you were doing it.  
When you woke up you were hungry so you tried to roll over but couldn't you pried your eyes open and discovered why. Somehow during your sleep you had rolled over onto your back and he had thrown one arm over your middle and one leg was laying over yours.  
You were pined to the bed his dead weight in sleep to heavy for you to move and apparently he was still sleeping pretty good from the continuing snoring coming from him. You sigh and try to wiggle out but that did nothing didn't even cause him to stir.  
You wiggle again a little more forcible he did stir and he tighten the arm around your middle for a second mumble your name in his sleep before dropping off. Damn the man even In his sleep he was making It hard to stay mad at him.  
Finally giving up with getting out without waking him.. you turned to him "Hey wake up " you said he groan and finally open his eyes "What ?" he asked "You don't have to get up just let me up so I can go get something to eat I am hungry and pretty sure that we miss dinner " you said  
He groan and lifted up his arm and leg you quickly sat up and stretched your back and you slowly stood up testing your ankle trying not to hiss at the pain but he heard.. he sat  
" just hold on " he said. "No you look like you could use more rest I can walk down to get me something to eat" you said you watch him stand up pulling on a shirt. he turned to you and started down at you then in a blink of a eye your back was up against the wall and you were somewhat lifted up off your feet .  
His lips crashed into yours in a heated kiss but this was longer and rougher and deeper one hand slip up underneath you shirt. You groan as he squeezed .  
" your so damn stubborn " He mummer in between rough kisses. he trailed hot kisses down your neck and both hands ran down your back and over your butt before pressing your body his ..hips on hips.. Both of you moaned .  
he Finally pulled away breathing heavy you were trying to unscramble you brain and calm down your racing heart. He glanced down at you after he calm down a little" lets go get something to eat ." he said before picking you up  
" I can walk " you insisted wrapping your arms around his neck but you were smiling " Well if your not going to take care yourself I am going to do it myself. he said. kissing you shortly before walking you out to the main area to get food.


End file.
